The Search for Fiyero
by Yasoshi Yoshi
Summary: Glinda, in a drunken,depressed, and suicidal mood after Elphaba's death has heard that Fiyero is actually alive. She decides her only hope to remain connected with Elphaba is to find Fiyero. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Hope

_Authors Note: This is my first Wicked Fic! This is mainly set in the book world, however there are many connections to the musical, which I have yet to see. I have not read Son of a Witch so if there are any contradictions don't complain. It's not my fault. All original characters belong to me, but all others are the property of Gregory Maguire, Frank Baum and MGM Studios. Please do not flame because they are useless. If you really hate this please be kind enough to tell me why. That way I can improve my writing._

**The Search for Fiyero**

**Chapter 1: Hope**

It had been five years since Elphaba's death and Glinda didn't know what to do with herself. She sat on her throne in the Emerald City in a white chiffon dress. It sparkled like that rare blanket of snow in the Vinkus. Her blond hair was in elegant curls and in her thin bony fingers was a white martini with a single olive that was speared by a toothpick. She took a slow sip and reflected on her life and friendship with Elphaba.

"How could I let my social status get in the way of what really mattered, the truth about Elphaba and our friendship?" She thought.

All these years after Elphaba's death, Glinda still thought of her true friend every second of every day for she blamed herself for Elphaba's death. She blamed herself mainly because she sent Dorothy to the Wizard. If that had never happened, Dorothy would never have been instructed to kill the witch. And so her days went. Blame, sorrow and alcohol consumed her daily life and she had no one to turn to.

"William," she called. "Another white martini, but make this one with a twist. Stirred. Thank you."

Glinda had recently become a bit of a lush, constantly wanting more and more alcohol. Her husband, Lord Chuffrey, had been devastated by her alcoholism, but was unaware of the reasons why. Within one year, Glinda lost her best friend Elphaba Thropp, and her good friend, Elphaba's sister, Nessarose Thropp. All of this was the fault of that idiot Dorothy. Glinda had been very quiet about this and only let out certain bits of information, such as they knew each other in school, but she never revealed her true feelings or friendships. She was only trying to protect her image, being the self-conscious socialite she was.

Suicidal thoughts were going through her head and she was truly thinking about killing herself with her own magic. Lord Chuffrey came to her one day with the news that would save her life.

"Fiyero's been spotted wandering drunk in the Glikkus. They say he just fell out of the sky and that he was never murdered after all!"

A light of hope began to shine in Glinda's heart. Fiyero was the last connection that she knew of to the memory of Elphaba, for she did not know about Liir, and she was in constant hope that he would visit the Emerald City. A few months went by and there was no sign of Fiyero.

"Perhaps it was just a hoax," thought Glinda.

The depression started to sink in again and Lord Chuffrey was worried because Glinda went through a month's supply of scotch in a week. Her beautiful curls sagged and drooped. Her heart had been shattered and she was suicidal again. Had she lost Elphaba forever? She decided that she could not let that happen and decided to search for Fiyero. Being the Empress of Oz, however, she thought that it would be difficult to take on the search because her leave could mean the political demise of the Emerald City and a loss of social status for her. This could not happen to Glinda, so she decided to enlist the help of some old friends in order to search the entirety of Oz for Fiyero and find the place he fell out of; Glinda had an intuition that it was the same place Dorothy dropped in from.

"Dorothy holds the key to Fiyero," she said.

"William, I want you to find out where Dorothy's house came from."

William, shocked that she was not requesting liquor replied, "Of course madam, I will start my research right away."

"Thank You," Glinda said in a cheery tone which no one had heard since before Elphaba's death.

And so the search began, Glinda only needed to "persuade" Boq, Avaric, and Shell to find Fiyero. She would supply them with a small army of about 20 or so each in order to aid them in the search. After all, these were Elphaba's and Glinda's friends and they would do anything to help the girls, especially Shell, who was Elphaba's brother.

"A boy named Liir is here to see you," William said.

"Send him in."

"Miss Glinda," Liir said in a frightened tone

"What is it you want peasant," Glinda replied in a snotty tone

"I heard Fiyero had been spotted and I want to help find him"

"Why should I grant you this wish?" Glinda said intrigued

"Because I…I….I"

"Out with it!"

"I have reason to believe he's my father,"

"WHAT?" Glinda said in shock

"I said I have reason to believe that he is my father. You see,I found my mother's diary and while reading it, I found an entry about a man named Fiyero. Apparently she met him at school and had an affair with him while in the Emerald City. I was told that he was murdered, but not that he was my father. You see my mother is a very private person and it wasn;t until I read her diary that I was certain that she was my mother after all."

"How did you not know this woman was your mother?"

"You see, she was green an…."

"Did you just say green?"

"Yes, Yes I did."

"What is your mother's name?"

"Elphaba Thropp, also known as the Wicked Witch of the West"

"Are you for certain?"

"Yes, yes I am"

"Why did you come to visit me? Why not Boq or Avaric?"

"Because you are the Empress of Oz. You have the influence and power I need. You are my mother's one true friend. She said so in her diary"

"She…she…she did?"

"Yes, and now I need you to help me find my father."

"I see. I agree to help as I was actually about to send three search parties in order to find Fiyero, You may choose to join one as you wish once they are assembled"

"Thank you very much Miss Glinda, It's so exciting to meet a parent you never knew."

"I'm sure it will be, now run along, my cosmopolitan is here "

As Liir left the throne room, Glinda took a sip and began to think.


	2. Letters and Lullabies

**Chapter 2: Letters and Lullabies**

"Dear Boq," the letter read

"As I'm sure you may have heard, Fiyero was recently spotted in the Glikkus. The sky was angry that day my friend. It decided to spit out Fiyero like a bad watermelon seed and there is no way to know exactly where he is now. However, someone saw him and that's all I need to know to know that he lives. In a drunken haze, I didn't fully realize the the importance of Fiyero being alive, but the morning after it hit me. No, not the hangover, but the fact that Fiyero is our last connection to Elphie. We had always thought that there was something between Fiyero and Elphie, and our suspicions were confirmed when Elphie's son, yes her son, a boy named Liir came to visit me. He read in her diary that Fiyero is the only man she has ever loved and while in the Emerald City, had an intense and passionate affair. It also said in the diary that Fiyero was Liir's father. I need your help to find Fiyero. He appears to have fallen out of the same place that Dorothy came from and I have sent my personal assistant, William, on a mission to found out where exactly Dorothy came from. All I can remember is Kan-something. However, there is no place in Oz or any surrounding countries that start with Kan. Please report to the Emerald City on the 16th of April. When you arrive, you will be provided with a search party, which you will lead, and provisions for the search.

Excited to see you again,

Glinda, Empress of Oz"

"What is that honey?"

"Oh, it's just a letter form Glinda. Remember how I told you about Fiyero?"

"Oh, isn't he the Arjiki prince who was murdered in the Emerald City?"

"Yea. But only he was never murdered! It turns out he fell out of the sky and Glinda thinks he came form where Dorothy came from. This may be further tyranny of the Wizard. While he was here, he must've had Fiyero kidnapped and thrown into Kans-something"

"Kansas."

"What?"

"Kansas, Dorothy's from Kansas."

"Yes that's it. Kansas. I think it's a maximum security torture prison like Southstairs. He must've gone through so much there. Thank Lurlene he's safe though."

"Yes. Thank Lurlene."

"But there's something else in the letter."

"What?"

"Glinda wants me in the Emerald City on the 16th to lead a search party."

"That's amazing! Wait the 16th. That's two days away! Oh there's not enough time. Not enough time at all. No No No No No. How will we have the time? There's just not enough time."

"What do you mean Milla? Why isn't there enough time. As you know, I've always been a light traveler. I'll be packed in an Emerald City Minute. You know that."

"Yes I do Boq. However, have you forgotten that it's little Rikla's birthday already. And if you've forgotten, you leave in two days, and Rikla turns 8 in four."

"Oh my goodness, I did not realize that at first my dear. You are indeed right. What can we do?

This argument went on for hours and it seemed that an agreement would never be made. Finally, Boq came up with an idea: The entire family would go on a vacation to the Emerald City. They would take the winding roads of the Yellow Brick Road, and have a birthday celebration with Glinda. Fiyero could wait an extra day or two to be found and after all, Glinda and Boq were close friends, how could she turn him down?

"The perfect plan." Boq said

"Yes, and finally we can go on a nice family vacation and the children can meet the Empress of Oz herself. Let's start packing right away."

"Of course sweetums. Let me just go tell the children the news and tuck them in."

"Okay, I'll be waiting you schemer, you."

Boq quietly tiptoed into each of his children's rooms. He read a different story to each child, tucked them in and turned off the light. He watched each of his children sleep for a small moment and smiled. He then slowly closed the door and wished them a good night. He then entered little Rikla's room and smiled. He then sang a little lullaby:

"Follow the yellow brick road

Follow the yellow brick road

Follow your heart

Follow your dreams

Follow the yellow brick road

Follow your brains

To dear old Shiz

And follow the yellow brick road

Follow to emeralds, fame, and happiness

And follow your dreams

Follow your dreams

Follow your dreams

Until

They

Do

Come

True"

"Goodnight, Rikla," Boq whispered

He tucked her in and left the room like he left all the others

"Tomorrow, we leave for the Emerald City"

"Yes," Milla said. "It's going to be so fun but I wish it would be more than just one short day in the Emerald City"

"I'll talk to Glinda if you really want to move."

"Thank you Boq."

"Goodnight Milla"

"Goodnight honeybuns."

They went to sleep and waited for morning to come and the rooster to crow. Then they could begin their journey to the Emerald City. Follow the Yellow Brick Road


	3. Plans

_Disclaimer (Which was forgotten for Chapter 2)/Authors Note: All original characters belong to me while all others belong to Gregory Maguire, Frank Baum and MGM Studios etc. etc. etc. Also, this chapter has slight crossovers from book world to musical world so brace yourselves for chapter 3 of my first Wicked FanFic. _

**Chapter 3: Plans**

Avaric and Shell were waiting in the throne room with Liir for their gracious, yet lush, host to make an appearance. They were mingling with William for about 15 minutes when a trumpet was sounded in a flourish.

"Gentleman, may I present to you Empress Glinda," William strongly dictated.

Glinda moved toward the two men whom would be head of two thirds of the search party slowly and elegantly. Her dress moved like a wave and her eyes sparkled more than her diamond earrings. In other words, she was flawless.

"Where's Boq?" She politely asked the two.

They both resounded in a unanimous "We don't know," and Glinda began to think she might have to form a search party for Boq. Suddenly, the large emerald doors to the throne room and Boq began to enter. He held both large doors as he came in and he was followed, to Glinda's surprise by his wife Milla and all his children.

"Why, hello Boq. How are you and why, out of curiosity is your entire family with you?"

"Well how's that for a hello. Don't you have a little respect or sense of hospitality for your invited guests?" Milla said in a stern and sharp tone.

"What do you mean invited? I only invited Boq. I wasn't expecting the whole brigade. Let's forget this little spat hmm? Now will you please tell me why your whole family is here Boq" Emphasizing Boq so not to get another rude comment out of Milla, who had not been introduced yet.

"Glinda," Boq said calmly, "I want you to meet my wife Milla, and these are, of course, my children. They have accompanied me to the Emerald City for a short vacation to celebrate my daughter, Rikla's eighth birthday tomorrow and I was hoping you would treat them to a wonderful celebration about the town. I was hoping to celebrate the birthday with the family, but Fiyero must be found immediately before he's stolen by the moonlight and disappears from us forever. Oh if only, Elphie was here today."

"Ah," Glinda said, "But alas she isn't, and name me one reason why I should paint the town ruby with your family."

"Because Glinda, we're friends, and if you've forgotten you still owe me a favor from the Oz Dust."

"You know Boq. The trouble with fools is they always try to… whatever. I know I'm not as elegant as Fiyero so I won't try to be Boq. Fine I'll teach your family about the Dancing Through Life Philosophy and paint the town red. Now that Wizimania is over, it's slightly quieter to the point where I can show them the town. After all, I do owe you one for Nessa."

"Yes you do and… thank you Glinda."

"You're very welcome Boq. Well now Boq family. Who wants to get the Dorothy Gale treatment?"

"I do! I do!." Rikla said

"Very well, tomorrow you will be treated like a queen. You'll see horses of a different color, get your hair done. Manicures. Pedicures. Ooh it's so exciting now I can't wait!"

"Now now Glinda. We don't want you going and making young Rikla into your next project like you did Elphie."

"What? How did you find out about that?"

"Come on Glinda, one day Elphie was, you know, ratty old Elphie and the next she was on her way to becoming, dare I say it, popular. We all knew it was you who did that to her, and I don't want you making Rikla your new Elphie."

"All right. Rikla, would you like to go dancing, shopping and then have a big chocolate birthday cake at the most swankified restaurant in town, the Oz Café?"

"Ummm, Glinda," said Milla in a softer tone.

"Yes, Milla?."

"Rikla's allergic to chocolate"

"Oh dear. That is an unfortunate predicament. That has got to be the worst allergy I've ever heard… Oh wait never mind. That's right. Elphie + Water Death. Yea, I nearly forgot about that. Well good thing the Oz Café will make a cake any way you like it and I'll do my best to make your one short day one of the best you've ever had. I'll even take you to the tallest building in the city which is two Quoxwood Trees high."

"Oh my," said Milla, "That sounds both exquisite and exciting. Now I can't wait."

"Who can wait?"

"We can't wait," said the children

"You're vacation reminds me of when Elphie and I came here for the first time. Our one short day turned out to be the last I'd see of her for quite a while. Oh how I miss her, but to the current matter of Fiyero."

"Yes Empress," said Boq, Avaric, Shell and Liir simultaneously.

"We shall begin the search tomorrow morning as it is already dusk. Now, your search teams have been provided from the best of the Ozian army. Let's just hope we're not attacked while searching for our favorite Winky prince." They all chuckled and then Glinda continued, "Now, I don't think he would have found his way into the Vinkus already, but I'm going to send a search party of winged monkeys to search that area just in case. Boq, I want you to take Liir and search Gillikin and Shiz. Avaric, you get the Glikkus. And last, but certainly not least, Shell, I want you to take Munchkinland, as you know it so well."

"But what about Quadling Country," Shell asked

"I forgot about Quadling Country Shell. Thank you, the flying monkeys will be split in half with half of them taking the Vinkus, and the other will take Quadling Country. Now everyone get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us, especially you Rikla. Everyone, William will send you a wake up call at 7 o'clock. Breakfast begins promptly at 8 and the search parties will depart no later than 9:30. Good Luck Everyone.

"Oh, I just can't wait. Dancing Through Life and cake to top it off," Rikla said

They all departed to their quarters and awaited the sun to rise. The next morning, the sun slowly rose and created the most beautiful image Rikla had ever seen. She looked out of her window, which had a great view, and saw the sun glitter against the emerald buildings of the Emerald City. As the sun rose, the buildings sparkled more brightly and Rikla thought it might have been brighter than Dorothy's shoes. Even though she was only three when Dorothy visited, Rikla remembered those shoes well. They were tight on Dorothy's feet. The rubies sparkled against the yellow brick road and they too glittered during sunrise. The shoes were perfect for Dorothy, and although they were made for Nessarose, and belonged to Elphaba, ssemed destined to be worn by Oz's favorite girl. Rikla was now eight and was ready to begin dancing through life (just not at the Oz Dust).


End file.
